gamingcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
The masked villager
A story I made) A young girl by the name of Clara had a 3ds which she had few games on it and she wanted to have a new game. She and her mom went to a game store and while they walked around when animal crossing new leaf caught her eye it was calling her. She brought it and she was told it had been used by some couple years ago. As soon as she got home she ran to her room and got her 3ds and put the game in. It started off normally and after a couple minutes sh,e noticed she had a letter in her inbox. She has never played animal crossing and so she opend the inbox the note read Hello, I see you are new what is your name? Of course, Clara thought this was normal and that this was an animal that would talk through letters like some of them can. She replayed My name is Clara what is yours? She waited and walk away and talked to some other animals her favorite was Leonardo which sees spent most of the time with. She then got another letter and opened she was a little scared at what she read. My name i $*&^#*!!! She read the bottom on top it says to Clara like normal and at the bottom, it said From A friend! She walked around and found a house? Note in new leaf you can have another safe file and add a house to your main town. The house reads dneirF...friend backward? She went to open it but in doing so the game crashed and the 3ds had a pop up that had unreadable text. She restarted the game and there was a letter she opened it and she was really scared. Why did you do that? another leader red Stay out of my house or else. >:( scared she turned the game off and went to bed. The next day she got on again and the first thing she saw was a letter. She opened it Can you plant flowers near my house? She did as she was told and then ran off she found Leonardo she talked and Clara's mom walk in and ask about her game. Clara told her about Leonardo and said she loved him he was her favorite. After she then got a letter she was scared her mom was gone now and it was quiet. She opened and she almost screamed. Leonardo was my favorite too! She was done still shaking she got another letter it red Why are you scared we are friends don't be. I have another task for you! Plant some tree near my home again. She was done she trashed the letter and went to a friend's house and went in. It did not crash and when she entered she went cold. Inside blood dripped covering walls and papers torn cameras on the wall of Clara character and real face and a girl she was sitting at a desk with a letter writing Clara went to leave but was stopped a deep sound played as a text box came up and the girl stared at the screen. Going so soon friend? We have yet to start the party! The girl wore the makers mask but it had cuts and blood on it and she held a golden axe she walked closer and she tried leaveing but was stopped with the same text. and then the screen went red. She through the ds and ran out of the room. Later that night Clara heard the ds turn on and the creepy tone played and then the next day the police found a girl who was attacked with a axe and was holding a ds the letter red Now we can be friends forever! the End also this my first creepypasta so sorry if it is bad